This invention relates to toilet tissue dispensers and in particular, to a new and improved toilet tissue dispenser with a spindle for the roll of tissue and with a lock for retaining the spindle in the frame of the dispenser.
Problems with theft of rolls of tissue and with vandalism arise in many installations of tissue dispensers and it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive yet effective lock for retaining spindles in dispensers.
Various forms of roll tissue dispensers are shown in the 1991 catalog of applicant's assignee Bobrick Washroom Equipment, Inc. at pages 32 and 33. Some of these models have a pivoted cover plate with lock.
There are prior patents showing dispensers with locks in other locations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,510,537 to Agamaite and to Wyant 4,807,823 show a lock which engages the inside of a hollow spindle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,343 to Goetz shows a paper holder with pivoted rods positioned inside the spindle and controlled by a lock.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a new and improved tissue dispenser with locking arrangement which can be utilized with a single roll dispenser and with a dual roll dispenser. An additional object of the invention is to provide such a dispenser which can utilize a conventional lock and key with the lock sleeve mounted in the frame and with the spindle locking member carried on the lock tumbler. An additional object is to provide such a construction wherein access to the lock and locking member is concealed within the frame of the dispenser.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.